


Reflection

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Anger, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Introspection, Mirrors, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-06
Updated: 2006-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo hates his reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Orange"

Kyo frowned at his mirror.

His orange hair was there, glaringly obvious. It was just an extra curse of some of the zodiac members, to have strange hair colors. But it was the cat's curse, always, for it to be bright orange. And unlike Haru, Kyo couldn't quite get away with simply pounding anyone who didn't like it.

But it was just one more thing that made him different - made him less than the others.

Kyo contemplated slamming his fist into the mirror to get rid of the hated sight. He had done that often, as a child, but it had never helped. Sighing, he dropped his head and backed away from the mirror.

It wasn't the reflection that he hated, it was the boy casting it.


End file.
